Prompts Into The Unknown
by Azkadellio
Summary: Collection of writing prompts from reddit. Ratings will be between T and M. All will have Jori, though it won't always be the focus.
1. The Nanny

**I know I probably shouldn't be writing anything since I have a few other fic ideas I wanted to work on, but I found a little over thirty prompts that I liked on the subreddit /r/writingprompts and /r/dirtywritingprompts over on reddit dot com. This is the first from the list I liked, and it's M rated, which I'm sure tells you which subreddit I found it on.**

 **For this series, I'll include the prompt, but it won't be seen until the end so as to not ruin the surprise. I know you can just scroll down to the bottom to find it, but I'm trusting you to wait. With this series, I won't be accepting requests, just checking them on reddit and, if I like them, write them down to, eventually, post here.**

 **Final note, all of these will be Jori, but they won't be the main focus of the chapter. Also, some will have Jori, but not in the way you might think. And, such as in this one, I'll state if there are any pairings other than Jori and/or if the original pairing isn't Jori.**

 **This, as much as I don't like writing them together, is a Bade one where they have two children who will be named early on, and Tori's their nanny/maid. Also, though they're married, Jade doesn't have Beck's last name, she kept hers as West.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. All prompts are courtesy of reddit and the redditors who posted them.**

 **Jade POV**

"Anyone home?" I ask, entering the small mansion I share with my husband of ten years Beck and our twin six year old daughters Harley and Selina, as well as our live in nanny and maid Victoria. "Guess Beck's movie is still filming." I note, recalling how he told me he was going to be on set late and our daughters are still in school. "Victoria, are you still here?" I call out as I walk through our home, heading for the kitchen for a mug of coffee before relaxing before my children get home.

Not hearing a response, I pour my coffee and head for past the door leading to our fenced in backyard, stopping when I see something, or more likely someone, on one of our lounge chairs. Dropping my jaw, and my mug of coffee onto the counter, I stare at the sight before me.

On her back, a pair of dark sunglasses over her eyes, lays our nanny Victoria, or Tori as she tells us to call her. Normally, that's nothing new, since she does like to tan before heading out to pick up the twins. What's surprising is what she's wearing, or lack of it. From her neck down, she's completely bare. In more ways than one, I note at the lack of hair below her waist, with her dark purple bikini set crumpled on the ground beside the lounge chair.

"Our nanny is fucking hot." I whisper to myself, jumping back when the hot coffee I dropped onto the counter reaches my hand.

I know I shouldn't, being not only a married woman but straight, at least I thought so with that last part, but I stare at her. For what seems like an hour, but was possibly only a few minutes, I watch as she soaks up the sun into her already tanned skin, every inch glistening in what I assume to be a tanning oil or something.

Her relaxed form draws my eyes more to her, maybe unsurprisingly, B cup breasts and bare mound, her legs slightly open and both knees bent up, her hands to her sides. Like her skin, her nipples are brown, a darker shade that compliments her skin tone.

"Fuck." I hear, barely, from the open window of the back door, a quick burst of anger in my eyes at what she's fantasizing about, her hands moving across her chest and stomach. Leaning forward, why I don't know, I keep my gaze on her, listening as she slowly starts to moan and her hand moves lower, her left hand staying just above her breasts and her right moving to her mound. "Fuck, Miss West." She moans, making me cough and barely silence it.

"Wait, what?" I ask, staring at her. "My nanny's about to finger herself thinking about me?" I ask, watching as her right hand applies pressure.

Before she continues, my phone goes off, making both of us jump and her quickly grab her bikini and cover herself with it, looking around.

"Yeah?" I ask into the mouthpiece, moving towards my office in hopes of pretending, thank Goddess I'm a professional actress as well as writer and for the random challenges my old acting teacher used to throw at us.

"Miss West?" I hear behind me as Beck tells me he's been asked to stay late because of some issues with the set or something.

"Love you too. Bye." I say, handing up my phone and turning, seeing Tori dressed back in her bikini with a towel over her shoulders. "Hey. Didn't know you were still here." I say, sounding casual.

"Yeah, I was just out relaxing by the pool before picking up the girls." She answers, a blush somewhat evident on her cheeks. "How long have you been home?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"Just got home. I was on my way to my office when Beck called." I tell her, watching her face. "Sorry about the mug and coffee. I dropped it when Beck called." I explain, knowing she had to have seen the shards and coffee, though how she didn't hear it I don't know.

"That's fine. What did Mr. Oliver want?" Tori asks, a slight stutter at the mention of Beck.

"Just saying he'll be later than expected." I answer her, noting that her top is a little tight and she's still a little excited, her nipples poking the material a bit. "So, how often do you lay in our backyard naked?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'm sorry?" She asks, staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"I saw you in the backyard, naked as the day you were born, before Beck called." I explain casually. "So, how often?" I say, leading her into the kitchen to sit at the bar.

"Not too often." She answers, sitting down beside me. "You're not mad?" She asks, refusing to look at me.

"No, not mad." I say, grabbing the string keeping her top on and undoing it, shushing her when she tries to ask me what I'm doing. "Intrigued." I say, pulling her top off and blatantly staring at her chest. "Now, how often do you fantasize about me when you're alone?" I ask, tapping her right nipple.

"Miss West, what are you doing?" Tori asks after a moment of me tapping her nipples, a small smirk on my face at how erect they become and how quick.

"Curious." I say simply, pinching her right nipple. "So, tell me, how often do you fantasize about me?" I ask again, looking at her. "Don't lie to me now, Tori." I say, moving from her right to her left.

"Three years." She answers breathlessly, making me stop.

"You've been fantasizing about me since you started working for us?" I ask, my hand dropping to her thigh. "How long have you liked women?" I ask, turning her around to face me.

"Ten years, Miss West." Tori tells me, looking away shyly.

"So you've been a lesbian since you were fifteen?" I ask, curious.

"Yes, Miss West." She tells me, nodding.

"Two things. First, stop calling me Miss West. I hate it. Call me Jade. Second, how did you know you were lesbian?" I ask, my eyes moving from between her chest and her eyes.

"I just knew. Why do you ask?" She asks, confused as she hides her chest from my gaze.

As an answer, I lean forward and kiss her, my hands moving to her chest and moving her hands away. "Don't tell Beck." I say after pulling away, moving forward again before she can say anything.

A few minutes later, we're in her room, her bikini tossed aside her bed and my clothes piled at the foot, as we lay on her bed, making out with each other. "We really shouldn't do this." Tori says as I kiss down her chest, wanting to taste her nipples.

"As long as no one finds out, we'll be fine. Besides, it's a one-time thing." I tell her, seeing the upset look in her eyes at my comment. "Relax, Tori." I say, licking her left nipple, enjoying the taste as she enjoys the feel.

Without a word, she moves her hands down my back and moves them to my chest, massaging them. "I've had a crush on you since your first movie." Tori admits, arching her back.

"That was eight years ago." I note, looking up at her. "No wonder you were so eager to move in when I suggested we needed a live-in nanny for the girls." I smirk, biting her nipple gently, flicking it with my tongue. "So, you ever fuck another woman?" I ask, moving down to kiss her stomach and hips.

"A few times before I moved here." Tori admits, spreading her legs as I near her mound. "I had a girlfriend from seventeen to twenty-two. We gave each other our virginities." She adds, her hands moving quickly to my head, holding me in place.

"Teach me what you learned." I tell her before sliding my tongue over her mound, my tongue applying pressure as I enjoy the taste. "So much better than Beck." I whisper, pushing her legs farther apart.

For the next couple of hours, Tori and I move around her bed, and once in her en suite bathroom, climaxing more times in those two hours than Beck gave me in our first two years of marriage, and even most of our relationship before then.

"So, how'd I taste?" I ask Tori as we get dressed so she can head out to get my daughters as I go to shower and work on my next novel.

 **And I'm ending here. It's been a while since I've written any smut, so I apologize if this wasn't very good. I have a few other prompts from /r/dirtywritingprompts, but it'll be a while before I get to them, so I can't promise my smut writing skills will improve by them.**

 **The prompt was: You're home from work early. The kids are at school and your husband (the original prompt stated wife) is still at work. You don't see the nanny, so you're expecting a quiet afternoon. You pour yourself a drink and glance out the window, nearly spitting it out when you see the nanny completely nude by the pool.**

 **How'd I do with it? It's been a while since I've done a prompt.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Triggers

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews so far.**

 **Nothing to say that won't give much or anything away, so I'll just say enjoy the second prompt, and once again, the full prompt (with edits to fit this better) will be at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, or the prompt.** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, and the prompt is courtesy of reddit r / writingprompts. (take out the spaces if you want to check the subreddit out)**

 **No POV**

 **Ten Years Ago**

"Remember. When the phrase is muttered, you are to automatically activate. Each group gets it's own phrase, to fit their separate missions. And finally, once activated, head for the rendezvous point and call the 'Z' number pre-programmed into your phones. Dismissed." A large man with semi-bulging muscles tells the group of twenty-five early teen girls in front of him, the program to make child soldiers that blend into the world around them with ease, dismissing them with a nod of his head and heading out of the room, the 12-13 year olds heading out a separate door where they get dressed and shipped out to their 'homes' until activated.

 **Jade POV**

 **Present**

Two hours ago, I got to my girlfriend's apartment, the two of us dating since senior year of high school, not together for almost four years. There, I picked her up, after commenting that I can't wait to see her light red dress on my floor as we make out on my bed in our underwear, before we leave for a dinner for her birthday.

The next two hours fly by well, with the dinner going great and the walk through the park she insisted, not that it took her long to do since it was at night.

"I had a great time Jade. Thanks for the necklace." Tori says with a big smile, the simple chain handing around her neck and the charm, a silver star with the letters 'T & J' in the middle, being picked up in her hand.

"So did I. I wasn't kidding, by the way, when I said I can't wait to see that dress on my floor." I tell her smugly, loving the faint blush I see on her cheeks thanks to the moonlight.

"And I told you, not happening tonight." Tori counters, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Ooh, really?" I ask, moving in front of her and stopping. "But what if I did this?" I ask, leaning forward and kissing her, easily slipping my tongue in her mouth, our tongues battling for dominance, a battle I easily win. "And what if I promised to rock your world so hard, you'd see stars nonstop?" I ask with a smirk, my smirk dropping when she tenses up. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, backing up.

"Give me a ride to the airport." Tori says, her tone shifting from somewhat nervous to almost robotic, turning and heading for my parked car a few meters away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, not knowing what just happened as I follow her, quickly catching up and grabbing her arm to stop her, a mistake I quickly discover.

"Do not touch me." Tori says, pulling her arm free and turning to face me. "Take me to the nearest airport, now. Before I take your keys from you." She says, no emotion in her voice as she glares at me, a glare that, I'm ashamed to say, surpasses any I've ever thrown.

Nodding, I get up and walk towards my car, Tori following suit. When we get to my car, she's quick to get into the passenger seat and buckle herself in, looking straight ahead. Glancing at her as I get in and start my car, I head off towards LAX, a good distance away. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask again, starting to get frustrated at her lack of answer.

"Just drive. That's all I need you for." Tori deadpans, sitting straight and attention in front of her.

"All I said was I was going to make you see stars. What the hell?" I ask, my grip tightening on my steering wheel.

"Hey, where are we going? You're apartment's that way." I hear a confused voice ask from beside me. Looking to my right, I see a confused Tori staring at me, her left thump pointing behind us.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just a second ago you were ordering me to take you to the airport while looking like a fucking robot." I ask, pulling over and glaring at her. "What, were you pissed because I wanted to have some fun at my apartment that you decided to leave the fucking country without collecting anything? What the hell, Tori?" I ask, shutting off my car and undoing my seatbelt, turning to face her fully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tori asks, her confusion increasing as she stares back. "I said 'not before I make you see stars first', then the next thing I know we're driving away from your apartment. What the hell, Jade?" She asks, getting angry.

"No, you didn't." I tell her, serious. "You didn't tell me anything like that. All you said was 'give me a ride to the airport' like a fucking robot, and you looked like you were more emotionless than a statue." I point out, staring at her like she's on drugs. "After I said I was going to make you see stars…" I say, stopping when her face again changes to an emotionless mask and she again faces the front of my car. "Seriously? Again? What the fuck, Tori?" I say, opening my car and getting out, watching as she pulls out her phone.

"We have a problem. Pick me up." I hear her say into her phone after opening the passenger door. "What do you mean it is not time for my mission? I was given the activation phrase." She asks, never speaking out of her deadpan.

"Oh, fuck this." I mumble, grabbing her phone and slamming the door shut, a smirk on my face. "Who the fuck is this, why is my girlfriend calling you, and what the fuck is she talking about a 'mission' and an 'activation phrase'?" I ask into the phone, keeping my weight onto the door in an attempt to stop Tori from opening it.

"Who are you?" A deep male voice asks, ignoring my questions.

"My questions first, asshole, since it's my date that just got fucking ruined." I say, not hiding my anger at the situation.

"It won't matter if you know, since Victoria will be deactivated and sent to refurbishment, and who cares about what my employers do to you." The voice says, sounding bored. "She was a sleeper agent, who's mission was to infiltrate the LAPD, along with four other women her age and race, and send us whatever information she could on the residents of LA that she was able to steal, all after coming to the main base for her personality and identity to be reforged to our liking, allowing her to fit in with no issues. After she got us the information we wanted, she would be deactivated and shipped away, 'died in the field' will be her official cause of death, where we would wipe her of her memory. Now that you've ruined it and somehow managed to activate her, the both of you will be taken and erased from existence, nothing but a memory to those who have known you and your 'bodies' found burnt beyond recognition, only dental records proving your identity." He says, somehow managing to say everything in one breath.

"You can't fucking do that! She's a cop daughter for one, and no one's stupid enough to believe whatever you fucking attempt." I say, getting pissed at him and the situation, keeping a glare at Tori.

"We can do whatever we wish. Now, be a good girl and tell Victoria 'the stars have been seen'." The voice says before hanging up.

"Oh, hell no." I say, slamming the phone onto the ground and smashing it. "TORI! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE STARS!" I yell when she starts to roll the window down. 'This psycho version of her isn't very bright if she didn't try the windows earlier.' I think to myself, watching as she relaxes and looks around in confusion. "We need to talk." I say, moving to the driver's side and getting in, not bothering to buckle in before starting the car, another proof of her lack of intelligence since the keys were still in the ignition, and pulling away quickly, heading for the LAPD station.

"What the hell is going on now?" Tori asks, staring at me with wide eyes full of fear.

"Time to make you the only you." I say, not looking at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks, too scared to move.

"You'll see." I say, not looking away from the path in front of me.

An hour later, I find out that Tori's dad was an agent of whatever group made Tori a sleeper agent. Turns out, depending on your placement in the 'organization', as David kept calling it, you can leave without worry of anything. And since no one expecting him to cave to a pale woman in an evening gown, heels, her hair in a curly ponytail, and a pair of sharp scissors aimed at his adam's apple, it wasn't hard to get what I wanted.

"You can't just threaten a cop! Especially not my dad!" Tori yells after I leave her 'father's' office a half hour after entering, clearly not hearing anything that happened inside.

"I can, and I did. Now let's go." I say, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the police station, the other cops not batting an eye as we leave, making me stare at them in passing.

"Where are we going?" She asks, failing to pull herself free of my grasp.

"Home to change and pack. Then, we're going to Philadelphia Pennsylvania." I answer, making a mental note of the street name David let slip after telling me where in the US this happened to Tori.

"Why Philly?" Tori asks as she's dragged to my car.

"To do something." I say simply, not answering.

 **I'm ending here, because why not? Will there be a sequel, will this possibly be the beginning of a new fic, or am I just being an asshole and leaving such a huge cliffhanger because I can? In order of least to most possible, the order doesn't change. Sorry.**

 **Prompt: You finally score a date with your crush. As you walk through the park after dinner, still very nervous (I changed 'nervous' to 'casual' since that fits Jade better), you attempt to make a joke. Stuttering and fumbling (changed that to 'casually walking', since Jade won't stutter and fumble, no matter what) your words, you accidentally say the exact command necessary to begin her sleeper cell program.**

 **As you can tell, I made a few changes to the prompt that I didn't mention above. The reason? I wrote the prompt down and my planned changes before writing this, and the other changes just happened as I wrote them.**

 **Anyways, for those that don't hate me right now, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and leave a review. To those who hate me, hope you still leave a review and nothing negative, please.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. I Hate Birthdays

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. Nothing to really say, I guess, other than:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

One would expect going to their best friend's home for their birthday would be a fun day, especially if it's just the two friends. Normally, that's one of many thoughts most teenaged girls have on the way to celebrating their friend's birthday. But, when your name is Jade West, your best friend is Cat Valentine, and her ''home' is far from what one would expect from the bubbly redhead, you have a tendency to dread birthdays. Her's, in particular, because you're always the only one invited.

"Okay. I'm here. Can I leave now?" Jade asks after the Ong trip South, the heat better than an outsider would expect for the area.

"You just got here, silly." Cat says, enveloping Jade in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you made it!" She squeals, releasing Jade after the Goth starts having trouble breathing. "What'd you get me?" She asks a short breath later, eyeing the gift bag in Jade's hand.

Massaging her sides, Jade rolls her eyes at her friend's childlike antics. "Presents later. You know this." Jade answers, walking past the pouting teen looking girl and heading for the table set up for cake and ice cream. 'Still don't know how she keeps it from melting down here.' Jade thinks as she sits down and grabs the Neapolitan ice cream and puts a large scoop into a bowl. "Where's your mom at this year?" She asks, grabbing a spoon.

"The usual. Business deals to keep, people to deal with." Cat shrugs, walking over to the table and sitting beside Jade.

"How come you never invite Vega? Thought you two were friends or something." Jade asks, glaring at Cat when she tries to make Jade wear a party hat.

"You know why, Jadey." Cat says, pouting again. "You only know because of my mom's work. I don't want anyone else knowing. Not yet anyway." She says, shaking her head. "Speaking of Tori. How's the project Sikowitz gave you two going?" She asks, smiling again as she grabs the cake, and single handedly, literally, in half and places the larger half on a plate.

"As expected." Jade answers simply, taking bits of her ice cream and eating them casually. "What?" She asks, catching the look from Cat.

"You kiss her yet?" Cat asks bluntly, smiling as Jade starts coughing.

"Excuse me?!" Jade asks, taking a sip of pink lemonade, why Cat always has it she doesn't know, before looking at Cat.

"What? It's obvious you like her." Cat says, eating her cake. "Ooh, I know what you can get me!" She says, getting up and clapping, unaware of the look of dread on Jades face.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Jade asks, not liking how Cat's changing to look like her school self.

"Going to Tori's." Cat answers, the two fading into black, the light returning a moment later, showing the Vega house. "Knock knock!" She yells, knocking on the door twice.

"Wait, what?" Jade asks when the shadows envelop them. "Why?" She asks, staring at the shorter woman.

"So you two can date, and I can be the one to get you two together." Cat answers as the door opens, revealing Tori.

"Oh. What's up guys?" Tori asks, smiling at the two.

"What'd you get me for my birthday?" Cat asks, smiling at Tori and ignoring the glare from Jade.

"She already gave you your gift yesterday, remember?" Jade says, ignoring Tori.

"But I want another." Cat says, amdevious smie on her face.

"And that is?" Tori asks, looking at them.

"This." Cat says, her voice darker for a moment before she snaps her fingers, Tori and Jade disappearing in puff of grey smoke, appearing in a small room in Cat's 'home'. "Ooh, cake." She adds, seeng the strawberry shortcake Tori was getting ready to eat.

 **You all hate me for ending like this, huh? I have no reason, just wanted to leave it open. Can't promise a sequel.**

 **Oh, the prompt itself: You are the devil's only friend. Today is their birthday. I changed it so there's only one friend who knows the truth about Cat.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Visions

**New one already? Yep. Like how the last, though not stated, was for a birthday, Ariana's in that case, this is for someone's birthday. This one's for Invader Johnny. Enjoy.**

 **Happy birthday Johnny.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

Tori Vega is your typical college student. Average height, slightly below (but in a healthy way) average weight, and an above average student. What makes her different from the typical is that, instead of dating a guy and getting drunk at college parties, she's been dating another woman since senior year of high school, they spend their time alone in their off campus apartment together, and doing homework. When not alone, or in class or work (both girls work at the local cafe as waitresses and occasionally behind the counter at the bar), spend time with the two friends who still live in LA, Cat and Andre.

Things for Tori have been good since starting college. Though hectic for the first few months, she managed to get into the groove of college, with the help of her girlfriend. Things were good, that is, until she got into an accident at work, a rushing customer shoving Tori out of the way and her head into the counter, knocking her out.

Waking up in the hospital a day later, she sees her sister and girlfriend on opposite sides of the bed she's laying on, one asleep and the other looking at her worried.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Trina asks quietly, not wanting to wake up Jade, the two of them becoming slightly better friends since Tori and Jade started dating.

"My head feels like crap. What happened?" Tori asks her, trying to sit up and failing.

"Some drunk customer pushed you out of the way when you were about to check on a customer, knocking you out against the counter." Trina explains, a little cautious.

"What?" Tori asks, seeing the cautious look. "What's wrong?" She asks, not liking the silence.

"Other than your head, how do you feel?" Trina asks, moving slightly closer to her sister.

"Fine, I guess. Why?" Tori asks, reaching her hand out for comfort from her sister.

"Because, you..." Trina starts,Tori not hearing the rest when her hand touches her sister's bare wrist.

 _Walking down the stairs of her moderately size home, shared with her husband of forty years, Trina Shapiro slips on a freshly waxed panel of hardwood, sending her falling backwards unable to brace herself as the back of her head it's the corner of the bottom step, cracking her skull._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trina asks as Tori scream at the image/vision she just saw.

"What the hell?" Tori mumbles, her scream waking up Jade.

"What happened? What is it?" Jade asks, looking over Tori.

Ten minutes later, after the doctor and a nurse come in to check on her, leaving after seeing everything is as okay as can be and figuring the scream was just a shock moment or something, Trina and Jade stare at Tori, confused looks on their faces.

"What happened, Tori? You were fine when you reached for my arm, but as soon as you touched me arm, you screamed." Trina asks, rubbing Tori's shoulder, the hospital robe separating her from direct skin.

"I don't know." Tori answers, hesitant to answer. "When I touched your arm, I saw you die." She informs, both Vega sisters ignoring Jade's 'cool, how'd it happen'.

"What do you mean?" Trina asks, quietly.

"I saw you, in the future, walking down a flight of stairs, slipping at the bottom and hitting your head on the bottom step, blood puddling around your head." Tori answers, just as quiet.

"How do I die?" Jade asks, moving to grab Tori's bare hand, excitement in her voice, letting out a disappointed sigh when Tori Yanks her hand free quickly.

"Don't touch me." Tori says, fear in her eyes and tone. "Just don't." She says, pulling herself into a ball.

For the next few weeks, Tori would do her best to avoid skin to skin contact, wearing long sleeve shirts, jeans, and even gloves if she felt necessary. At work, she moved to working as the dishwasher, taking the dollar cut in pay to work away from others, washing the dishes quickly and efficiently. A few times, to only Tori's knowledge, she would accidentally come in contact with others, using the visions of those who don't die of old age or incurable illness to help them avoid death, without being obvious about what she's doing and why.

"Okay, I'm sick of this!" Jade yells while the couple were home alone on their day off, watching a movie together while Tori wears a long, if thin, robe with a high collar. "I get you're freaked out about possibly seeing my death, but fuck! We haven't done anything since you got out of the hospital. Not even hold hands, for fuck's sake!" She yells, growling in frustration.

"I'm sorry, okay, but I can't see how you die. I refuse." Tori says, starting to cry.

"And why not!? I want to know. Hell, you can even try to lie. I don't care." Jade says, ignoring Tori's attempts to stop Jade from touching her.

 _Lying in bed, Tori and Jade cuddle, facing each other as their hands bring the other to orgasm. Moments after climaxing, Jade's body tenses, her body going limp._

"What?" Jade asks, sitting on Tori's lap now, face less than an inch away from her girlfriend's. "How do I die?" She asks, eager.

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" Tori yells, pushing Jade to the side and running to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jade yells, following the footsteps. "Damn, she fuck's me so hard I die. I don't know what to make of that."

After a month, while at work, Tori again hits her head. Though not as bad, in fact she simply bumped her head lightly on someone's bag on a hook, she's shocked when, after being helped up by a co-worker, she doesn't have a vision of the women's death. Though the contact wasn't direct skin-to-skin, Tori, in an excited mindset, thinks her 'curse' is gone.

After work, for the first time in a month, she hugs Jade, hiding her vision of Jade dying the same way as her last, and telling a very disappointed Jade that she no longer has death visions.

"Wait, does that mean we can finally have sex?" An eager Jade asks, hope in her eyes.

"Nope." Tori answers, a fake smile on her face that Jade misses in her disappointment.

"Why?" Jade asks, almost whining.

True to her word, anytime Tori and Jade would seemingly get too close, Tori would push Jade away, telling her 'no' with a small smile. After almost three months, the sexual frustration was too much for the pale beauty. While the two were alone on a rare day off, after Jade was tricked into watching one of Tori's rom-coms, the two are relaxing asTori gets the special features set up, Jade snaps.

"Fuck this." Jade says quickly pulling Tori into a kiss, triggering Tori's gift.

 _In a large mansion, in a large bedroom, lay Tori and Jade, both in their late eighties. Sitting up, Tori looks over at her wife's form, he illness that plagued Jade for ten years taking over, her wife barely hanging on. After calling the paramedics, Tori cries, her wife passing away as she's loaded into the ambulance._

"We'll find a cure." Tori says after Jade pulls away to apologize for the quick kiss.

 **So here's the prompt: Tori somehow has the ability to see the deaths of anyone she touches, something that freaks her out and makes Jade 'jealous' of her powers. After seeing Jade's death, the two of them together in bed, she refuses to make love to Jade again, refusing to let her girlfriend die. One day, out of sexual frustration between the two of them, Jade grabs Tori's arm, showing Tori a different, much better, fate for Jade. There's a bit more to it, but I felt giving any more would ruin it more than what I might have already done.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. I'm Here To Make A Withdrawal

**Been a couple months, so here's another prompt. I don't have as many as before since I went through my list and took out the ones I don't really care for anymore, even though some of them would make good, and hilarious, Jori one-shots (One of which involved staying at a friend's house and waking up to their mother staring at you as you're tied to their bed). I couldn't decide if I wanted to do this one or one that could be a sequel to the one for Ariana's birthday, but I decided to save that one for next year (it'll be for Victoria's or Daniella's birthday, haven't decided which yet), and I though this one would be a little hilarious.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. This one has a hint, as in one character that doesn't flaunt it or anything, of supernatural (demon) in it. By the way, the demon info is from the show** _ **'Supernatural'**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters or locations.**

 **No POV**

Friday started like every other Friday for Beck Oliver. He woke up with his alarm at seven in the morning, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, showered, got dressed, then had a quick cup of coffee before leaving for work, a bottle of water in hand as he heads for his truck to go to the closest diner for a small breakfast.

Today, however, instead of heading for his truck, he walks down the block to a semi-abandoned house with two cars, one in need of work and the other seemingly brand new, in the driveway. Without knocking, he opens the front door and walks in, seeing his long-time friend and 'associate' Robbie Shapiro sitting in front of his laptop.

"What's the plan?" Beck asks, sitting down beside Robbie on the semi-beat up couch, watching his friend look up local bank hours.

"California Citizen's Bank opens early, at eight. We can go in then, since they don't get a lot of business until closer to noon, and get the change we need." Robbie answers casually. "What's the dress code for the event?" He asks, closing his laptop as their girlfriend, Cat, walks by nude, and sits between them, her hands going to their crotches.

"Casual." Beck answers, moaning a bit. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asks the other two, his right hand going to Cat's right breast.

"Usual. We can stop by after the event." Robbie answers, chuckling to himself as he leaves, tired out from Cat's 'wake-up call'.

Across town, Tori Vega wakes up and follows the same morning routine as Beck, except she grabs breakfast before leaving, drives a 1960s Mustang her dad gave her for graduating college, and goes to work. As she uses the side entrance, the employees entrance, she heads to the back room to hang up her purse and change her shoes.

"Miss Vega. Always early." Her boss, Andre, says as he buttons up his dress shirt, a hint of the plain t-shirt underneath being seen as he does the buttons.

"Since I was born." Tori Jokes, standing up after putting her shoes on, the joke ongoing since she found out she was born a month early than she was supposed to. "Need any help with the vault?" She asks, putting her nametag that has her name and 'California Citizen's' on it onto her shirt, above her heart.

"Nah. All's good." Andre dismisses, putting his hair, dreads since high school, in a simply ponytail. "New girl starts today. And damn, Tori. She's hotter than you." He tells her, sighing.

"Why tell me that?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow as she gets ready to leave the lounge room and head to her station.

"Because you haven't gotten laid since Carly moved back to Seattle." Andre answers simply, putting his tie on. "Now hurry up. Your shift starts in two minutes." He tells her, cutting off any comment she might've had.

"Why did I tell you I was gay again?" Tori asks, leaving the lounge.

"Because I wouldn't stop asking you out otherwise." Andre calls back, laughing as she glances back at him.

 **Jade POV**

"Hey, you must be Jade." I hear a woman's voice say from beside me. Turning around, I see a tanned woman around my age with brunette hair in a simple ponytail walking up to me. "I'm Tori." She says, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Good to know." I say, ignoring her hand. "Who's the old guy that looks like he got electrocuted?" I ask, glancing at the older guy by the doors, unlocking them.

"Sikowitz, our security guard." Tori answers, not seeming to mind my not shaking her hand or verifying who I am. "He looks crazy, but he's harmless unless threatened and a good friend." She says, going to the counter beside mine, using her key to unlock the money tray.

"Welcome to Cali Cit." I hear Sikowitz say as two men enter the bank, both wearing wigs to somewhat hide their faces.

"Really? On my first day?" I ask under my breath, knowing what they're planning to do.

"Morning. How may I help you?" Tori asks the taller of the two when he goes to her counter, the shorter one hanging behind.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." The taller guy says, not looking at me.

"I bet you would." I say under my breath, watching them.

"What was that?" Tall guy asks, glaring at me.

"Nothing, sir." I tell him with a fake smile, keeping an eye on Shorty in the background.

"Do you have an account with us?" Tori asks Tall guy, ready to type his name into her computer.

"No. But I don't need one." Tall guy says, pulling a gun out of his pants (the front no less, idiot) as his buddy pulls a small metal club out of his sleeve and clocks Sikowitz, knocking him out.

"Fucking Hell." I say, walking over to Tori's counter. "Look man, it's my first day. Do you have to do this now?" I ask him, leaning on the counter.

"This isn't a joke, bitch. Give me all the money in the trays. Now!" Tall guy demands, aiming the gun, a Walther PPX by the looks of it, at me.

"You didn't take the safety off." I tell him, grabbing Tori and pulling her backwards, pushing her behind a small, waist high wall. "Stay there. Don't move, or touch anything." I tell her, walking back to the counter. "It's still off, dumbass." I say, flicking the safety off for him. "Is this your first bank robbery or something?" I ask, glancing at the other guy.

"I'm not fucking joking, bitch." Tall guy says, pressing the gun against my head, between my eyes.

"Yeah. I got that. But seriously, did you plan this before coming here, or just pick this bank and figure you're good?" I ask, grabbing the barrel of the gun and changing its aim so it's in the center of my forehead instead of off center.

"Just shoot her and get the money. We don't have much time." Shorty says from the door, glancing up at what I presume is one of the bank's cameras.

"Fine by me." Tall guy says, pulling the trigger and dropping me.

As I lay there, 'dead', I hear him going to Tori and demanding she open the money trays for him or he shoots her like he did me. Clearly freaked out, she does as she's told, the trays being opened a short moment later.

"Who else is here?" I hear Tall guy ask after hearing footsteps, most likely the manager Andre coming to check out the gunshot.

"My… My manager." Tori says, fear in her voice.

"Distract him." I hear Tall guy order, my guess Shorty when I hear footsteps coming my way from the other side of the counter.

Deciding I gave him enough time, I stretch and groan, the bullet slipping out of my forehead and onto the ground beside me, the wound healing as I stand up and stretch some more. "What'd I miss?" I ask, looking at all three of the freaked out people, Tori about to pass out. "What? Never seen a chick wake up from a nap before? I thought you'd see that all the time, since I doubt your girls pass out from pleasure while you're fucking them. Let me guess, they get bored of faking it when you give them half a tea spoon of cum and pass out two seconds in?" I ask Tall guy before turning my attention to Shorty. "And you, I'm guessing you cum more than him but have a fuse shorter than an ant's dick. If I touch you, will you stain your pants?" I ask before laughing.

"What the fuck, man? Did you load it with blanks?" Shorty asks, running up to me and hitting me with his club, dislocating my jaw.

"Ow." I deadpan, the sound a bit off before I fix my jaw. "What was that for, dipshit?" I say, my eyes flashing purple before I fling him across the bank, smashing him through the glass table beside the doors. "Your friend's not very nice, you know." I tell Tall guy, walking over to them.

"What the hell are you?" Tall guy asks as I stop in front of him, grabbing the gun out of his hand and crushing it in my hand.

"Demon. High ranking Knight of Hell, above even Abbaddon. You pissed me off, so I'll see you on the rack." I say, snapping my fingers and smirking, his body dropping. "You okay, Vega?" I ask her, kneeling down to be at her level.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tori yells, pushing herself up and running, bumping into Andre.

"You weren't supposed to show her you're a demon. I thought you could knock her out or erase memories?" Andre asks before chasing after Tori to calm her down.

"Forgot about that." I say, snapping my fingers again, Tall guy's and Shorty's bodies disappearing before I head over and mess with Sikowitz's memories, making sure he doesn't remember anything after unlocking the doors.

 **The prompt is: You have been taken hostage. All of the other hostages are terrified. You're just bored and want to find some way to pass the time, much to the gunman's annoyance.**

 **You can see why I made Jade the bored hostage, Beck the gunman, and why I added the supernatural label in the beginning author's note. I was thinking of having Jade possessed by a demon, but the idea of her being one herself and able to come to Earth in the form she looked when she was alive was too fun to pass up. And I added the bank robbery because, why not? I needed a reason for there to be hostages, and I was at a bank earlier getting change for a twenty, so bank robber was my first thought.**

 **What did everyone think? Not my best, I think, as far as comedy goes, and I don't think I really did much with the part about wanting to pass the time and the annoyed gunman, but here we go.**

 **To explain, Knights of Hell are, I believe, the most powerful demons in Hell, and Abbaddon was one before being killed by the First Blade, the weapon Cain used to kill Abel, which was wielded by Dean Winchester. I know their eyes are black, as Dean was seen to have when he was a demon for a short time, but I like purple and I thought it'd be fun if Jade's eyes were purple instead of black, red, or any other color demons were seen to have.**

 **Sorry for the long author's notes. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
